


I'm So Sorry

by SapphireLuna8768610



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 03:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14887085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireLuna8768610/pseuds/SapphireLuna8768610
Summary: "What have I done? I'm such a jerk... I can't believe I even thought of placing you in that animatronics mouth...I'm so sorry, little brother! This is all my fault! It's my fault that you're like this! Please wake up! Please don't leave...! I need you... I promise, I'll never be mean to you again, just please... open your eyes...please..."





	1. 5 Days Before The Party

A young boy with chocolate brown scruffed up hair sobbed as he pounded against the door. "Please...! Please let me out!" He begged between cries, only to of course receive no answer from his big brother. He had locked the child in his room all alone, again. He just continued to pound on the door and shout out begs, his voice getting lower each time. "It's no use." Fredbear said. "He's not going to let you out anytime soon. We both know that." The child only sniffled as he fell to his knees and continued to sob. "Leo..." Fredbear said with a sigh, feeling pain to see the child like that.

"...I just don't know why he hates me so much..." The brown haired boy wailed weakly. It was true, too. Leo just couldn't understand why his brother despised him and treated him so badly. What did he ever do to him to deserve this? Maybe... did Leo ever hurt him? ...No. He didn't. At least if that was true, he couldn't remember what he did to hurt his brother. It wasn't like he wanted to hurt him if that was the case. Leo thought that his big brother was the coolest person in the whole world. He was always so brave, unlike Leo, who was such a crybaby over the littlest things all of the time. His brother was also very handsome for his age. Leo didn't think too highly of himself, due to him being insecure, so he sincerely doubted he was even close to being as good looking as the older boy.

Plus... his brother was always so strong all of the time. Physically and mentally. Never has he ever seen him cry. Not once. Not even when the incident with their parents happened... while Leo was sobbing his heart out, his brother just stood there with a blank expression, not shedding a tear. Or maybe he cried when he went to sleep. Either way, his brother was very strong, that much was certain. And out of all of the traits, that was the one that Leo adored the most. He loved his brother despite all that he's done to Leo. After all, his brother was all that he had left. Leo sniffled once again and trudged over to his bed, climbing up on it. His blanket was kicked on the ground and he was far too tired to get it. The young boy cried out the remaining tears that he had in him before he gradually fell alsleep.

"It's hilarious,Nate!" One of Nate's best friends, Chase chuckled. "Yeah! Your brother's such a baby!" Another one of his best friends, Ryan laughed hard. "He's probably going to be like this when he's six, too! What a little crybaby!" Nate's final and closest best friend, Griffin snickered.

Nate joined in on the laughter, ignoring his confusion of why his stomach tied in even tighter knots as he let out each chuckle.

"Speaking of that loser," Chase commented,"What are your parents going to do for his birthday?"

Nate froze. Oh, crap. He forgot all about that! What was he supposed to say? He needed to come up with something, and fast!

Abruptly, a light bulb appeared in his head.

"Umm... actually," Nate sighed. He ran a hand through his chocolate brown hair, his golden brown eyes fixated on the ground.

"My parents are out of town and they won't be back for a couple of weeks so... we really don't have any plans..."

"Wait..." Chase commented with a taken aback expression. "Your parents are out of town for some kind of business trip and missing their own youngest son's birthday?"

Nate nodded gradually,"Pretty much, yeah,"

"That's really selfish, isn't it?" Ryan asked, Nate nodded. "That's my parents for you..." He flat out lied.

Suddenly, Griffin smirked and turned to his best friends. "Hey, I've got the perfect idea!"

Nate raised a brow as they walked into the kitchen and got out some juices. "What exactly do you have in mind, Griff?" He asked as he poked the straw into the box.

"Okay, so you know how much Leo hates that Fazbear restaurant?" The others nodded. "It's so simple! We'll just plan his birthday party there! It'll be fun and hilarious to see his reaction!"

"That sounds great, Griffin." Nate said, a smirk appearing. "But who's gonna plan it and get all of the stuff?"

The other boy just snickered,"Umm, duh? Me and my parents will! And Ryan's and Chase's parents can chip in as well," Both Ryan & Chase nodded in agreement.

"So what do you say, Nate?" Ryan asked. "Is it a deal?"

Nate took a couple of minutes to think this over. It all sounded pretty good. And it would be funny to see Leo's reaction once he finds out that his birthday's going to be at Fazbears.

Though of course, Nate wouldn't tell him until they were walking on their way there. Plus, Leo facing his fears would probably teach him not to be such a baby all the time.

He smirked with a chuckle.

"Sure," Nate said with a big grin,"Deal!"


	2. Party Reservations

The 10-year-old brown haired boy was sitting on the couch, reading a book while Leo was watching a show on T-V. Fredbear and Friends, to be exact. Leo loved that show, and Nate couldn't figure out the reason why he liked it so much. It was just a stupid children's show. Maybe it was because it put him at ease. Or, maybe it was because it made him feel good. Either way, Nate could care less.

DING-DONG!

Both boys jumped when they heard the doorbell and Leo looked at Nate with a fearful expression in his eyes.

"Big Brother!" He whimpered.

Nate gazed at Leo,"Be quiet" He ordered lowly. "Just stay here, you got it, Leo?"

Leo nodded, and Nate got up to go answer the door.

Nate's told Leo to stay quiet and stay hidden many times when the doorbell rang, because just in case it was the police they didn't want to get caught.

Because of that, Nate only had certain amounts of food in the fridge for them because if that ever did happen, they would be able to get their stuff, grab that food and escape before the officers even manage to get in.

They were living a pretty dangerous and risky life, but, what choice did they have?

The boy opened the door and let out a sigh of relief, seeing that it was only Ryan and the others.

Nate put on a grin,"Hey, you guys. What's up?"

"You wanna head to Fazbears for a bit? We need to talk about a couple of things." Chase said with a smile.

Nate chuckled,"Look you guys, I'd love to, but..." He trailed off and his smile disappeared, casting a hesitant glance over at Leo in the family room.

"My little brother... I can't just leave him here on his own, you know..."

Much to Nate's surprise, Griffin chuckled and shook his head."Don't worry about it, dude! We called Iris's mom ahead of time! Leo will just go over Iris's for a while and hang out while we talk." He explained.

Iris was one of Leo's very good friends. She didn't have much tolerance for Nate and the boys since they bullied Leo, but deep down, even though Iris would never admit it, at least not now, she had a little bit of respect for Nate considering the fact that even after the incident with his and Leo's parents Nate still keeps Leo by his side at home, and feeds him and takes care of him. In her opinion, Nate cares a little, otherwise he wouldn't be taking care of Leo right now.

But, then again, that was only her opinion.

Nate grinned. "Alright then! Sure!"

He looked over his shoulder and called,"Hey, Leo! Get your stupid toy and whatever else that you need! You are going over to Iris's for a while!"

"O-Okay!" Leo called back, and Nate could hear the happiness in his voice as he sped off toward his room.

Nate rolled his eyes with a smirk and he turned back, talking to Griffin and his other friends as they waited.

Leo came back in after a couple minutes, and Nate asked him if he had everything, which he nodded as an answer.

He turned to the others,"We'll meet you out there guys. I gotta tell this crybaby a few things before we go."

Griffin, Ryan, and Chase nodded before they turned and walked out into the shining sunlight.

"Wh-What is it, Nate?" Leo asked, nervously. He had never seen his brother so serious.

Said Child turned back to the soon to be six-year-old boy, and he bent down to Leo's level, his hands on his knees.

"You know the rules while your over her house, right?" Nate asked. Leo nodded.

"Okay then, what are they?" He inquired.

Leo sighed and explained all the rules that Nate had explained to him quite a few times just so the younger boy would get it.

"And what's the most important one?" Nate questioned, his patience wearing very thin.

"I can never tell anybody about our parents or a thing about our life in this house ever." Leo riposted reluctantly.

The older boy suddenly glared daggers at him,"You better not ever tell anyone, Leo, because if you do, you'll be in dangerous trouble, I can tell you that." He warned lowly.

Leo gulped nervously,"I-I-I won't,I promise!", he then ran outside.

Nate let out a long sigh before he pulled a key out of his pocket and he stepped outside as well, shutting the door behind him and locking it before putting that key safely back inside of his pocket.

"Hey, Nate" He heard a female voice comment. Said boy turned around and saw Iris standing there while gazing at him.

Iris had deep, beautiful forest green eyes and ginger colored hair, which she wore up in two pigtails, and she was wearing a red tank top with black shorts and white sneakers. She was about Leo's height, slightly taller, but not much.

"Oh. Hey, Iris." Nate greeted nonchantly with a casual shrug. "What do you want?"

"Umm, are you sure that you don't want my mom to drive you guys to Freddy's? It's pretty hot outside and there's plenty of room inside the car..." Iris uttered, looking down at her feet.

"Nah, it's fine",riposted Nate,"The restaurant really isn't all that far away."

Iris looked up, surprised. To be honest she was expecting him to accept that offer.

"A-Are you sure?",Nate nodded and Iris shrugged,"If you say so..."

The ginger head girl then walked back to her mother's car that Leo was now inside of and she climbed in, slamming the car door behind her.

Nate watched the car drive off and disappear into the distance before he walked back over to join his friends.

"Hey, Nate," Ryan commented, Nate gazed at him. "What did Iris want?"

The brown haired boy shrugged,"Nothing important, really..."

His friends looked at each other before shrugging it off and they chatted until they reached the Fazbear Restaurant.

Once they got inside, they sat down in a booth and ordered some burgers and drinks before they began talking about the party. A couple of minutes into their conversation, the food arrived and Nate thanked the waitress, paying her ahead of time so they wouldn't have to right before they walk out the door. It was pretty crowded, like always, and he really didn't feel like waiting in line.

They continued talking as they ate. "By the way, Nate," Chase commented,"I got my parents to buy supplies for the party next week." He claimed.

"And we've got our parents to plan the party and get everything set up." Said Ryan and Griffin in union.

"Basically, everything's done. The party's next Tuesday." Chase concluded with a big grin as he took a bite out of his burger.

Nate smirked as he took a sip of his drink and swallowed before talking,"Nice job, guys. The best part is that Leo won't even know until the last minute because I'll just say that the party is for another kid. Thanks a lot! I owe you guys one"

"Hey, happy to help!" Riposted Griffin with a grin and they all high-fived each other, happy that the hard part was done and over with.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"If either of you kids need anything, just call me, okay?" Iris's mother, Irene, said sweetly. She had ginger hair like her daughter and she had dark blue eyes.

"Okay! Thanks, mom!" Iris riposted with a grin and Irene left the room with a soft chuckle.

The young girl looked back to Leo who was looking down, looking very heartbroken and upset. Iris frowned at this at first, but she quickly put on a smile in a effort to cheer him up,"Hey, Leo! Want to watch some T-V?"

"No," Leo replied colorlessly.

"...Okay then, well, in that case, do you want to play outside instead?"

"No,"

"Maybe read some books? I have a whole lot of them in my room..."

"No thank you." Leo retorted a final time.

"Ugh, Leo, please!" Iris exclaimed, exasperated,"Please! Show a sign of happiness for once! Laugh, giggle, a-anything!"

"What's the point?" Leo said, finally facing her. She had never seen his brown eyes hold so much pain, misery, and sorrow since she's known him.

"There's no point in any of that, knowing my brother hates me..." He whispered brokenly.

Iris rolled her green eyes with a sigh,"Look, Leo, Nate doesn't hate you, alright?",he gazed at her as she spoke,"He just really doesn't know how to handle you and everything else right now." She continued after a minute,"Your not the only one who still mourns over your parents' death, you know..." She whispered with a frown.

"H-Hey... speaking of my parents..." Leo abruptly commented and he suddenly gazed at her with a pleading look,"Iris, please, please! Please, don"t ever tell anyone about what happened to our Mom and Dad! I already lost them, the last thing I need is to get separated from my big brother!"

"Okay," Iris agreed softly. She's never seen him like this before...

"No! You don't get it! You have to swear!"

"Leo-"

"Please!"

She sighed,"Alright, Alright. I won't tell anyone. I swear."

Leo huffed a 'Thanks', and Iris nodded,"No problem..."

After a couple of minutes of awkward silence, Leo suddenly comments,"Look, Umm... I really don't feel good.. can I go call Nate and ask if he can take me home?"

"Really?" Iris asked, sounding slightly heartbroken.

"I'm sorry, Iris. I hope we can continue this another time, maybe?"

She sighed and forced a smile with a small nod,"Sure! Of course we can! The phone's in the kitchen."

Leo nodded and got up from the couch before walking into the kitchen to call his big brother.

"Oh, Leo..." Iris whispered sadly as she watched him walk away.


	3. 4 Days Until The Party

"Leo, I'm sure that it's alright for you to leave now."

Leo's face was buried in his arms, his knees were pulled up to his chest and he was sobbing loudly. "Leo... please get up. You have to go see if he is still out there." With a sniffle, Leo looked up at his friend, his brown gaze settling on him. "Go on." Fredbear encouraged. Leo gradually got on his feet and he opened up the strangely unlocked door before he trudged outside into the living room, immediately wincing. He was so used to sitting in his dark room all the time, so it took a few minutes for his eyes to adjust to the light. The young boy looked around curiously.

"It's safe here. But be careful. He can be anywhere." Fredbear guided, and without any response or comment, Leo continued monitoring the rest of the house, up and downstairs. Once Leo reached the T-V room downstairs, he smiled. "I think it's good, Fredbear." He stated. Sounding hesitant, Fredbear riposted, "Are you sure about that?" Leo frowned. "What do you mean?" Just as Leo reached the big T-V, a person with a foxy mask jumped out and screeched like it was about to attack. Leo screamed in fear and fell to the ground, breaking into tears. Nate laughed, taking his foxy mask off and walking out in front of the fallen boy. "Ha ha ha! You should have seen your face!" Leo didn't reply, he only continued to sob, causing Nate to freeze for a minute, but he quickly looked away with an annoyed scowl,"Seriously, Leo? Stop crying like a baby and be a man for once!"

Leo hiccuped and wiped at his face with the back of his hand before shakily standing up. Nate walked away into the kitchen, setting his mask down before washing his hands. "Oh yeah, I'm going out tonight for a while." He announced. "What? You're really leaving me here all alone? Again?" Leo uttered in awe. "Quit being so melodramatic, Leo," Nate huffed,"I'll be back in three hours. It's not like I'll be gone for five days or something." /Besides, it's not like I want to be leaving you all alone every night, dummy.../ Nate thought softly with a frown. /But what choice do I have? You don't have anyone else to take care of you except me. And honestly, I wish it wasn't that way./

"Nate, please don't go..." Leo begged, but Nate only shrugged as he walked out of the kitchen. The 5-year-old boy began to cry again, hugging Fredbear close to his chest. Abruptly, he froze when he felt a hand on his head. He looked up and saw Nate gazing at him. His eyes seemed to have softened a tiny bit. "You'll be fine," He uttered. "Stop being a big baby" He ruffled Leo's mop of brown hair before grabbing his backpack, walking outside and shutting the door behind him. "Well, that certainly was unexpected..." Fredbear commented, a hint of confusion in his voice. "I mean, I personally thought that..." Leo couldn't remember all that Fredbear said. He was too focused on his own thoughts. /No way... was he actually nice to me for a minute there...?/ He thought in wonder and awe.


	4. Leo's Sorrow

Leo was watching T-V one night, laying down on the couch. Nate was out with his friends again tonight, and Leo just couldn't fall asleep right away for some reason, so he decided to catch up on a little bit of Fredbear and Friends. Suddenly, the child heard Nate and his friends at the front door, obviously ready to walk in. /Crud!/ Leo thought, panicked. /I should have been in bed hours ago! Better hide!/ With that thought, he turned off the T-V and jumped off the couch before running into the hall and hiding behind the wall. It wasn't normal for him to eavesdrop, but his curiosity got the best of him. He peeked out to see what was going on.

Nate and the others walked in laughing hard. "This party's going to be great, Nate!" Ryan chuckled. /Party? What party?/ Leo thought curiously. Nate nodded with a chuckle,"You guys sure that everything's set up?" "Yes." All of his friends replied at the same time. Just as Leo began to walk off, he heard his name being mentioned in the conversation. Bewildered, Leo spun around and walked back over, listening intently. "I can't wait to see the look on Leo's face once we arrive at the party and he finds out that the party's actually for him and not some other kid." Chase commented with a grin.

Leo became as white as a sheet and his brown eyes widened as his stomach churned. He couldn't believe that his big brother and his friends really planned his party at the one place that he feared the most! His eyes filled with tears. /I thought that I wasn't even going to have a party!/ He thought. The child began to shake involuntarily and he felt like he was going to be sick. Unable to listen to the conversation any longer, he quietly went up the stairs and into his room, shutting the door behind him.

Nate let out a huff after he shut the door behind him once he bid goodnight to his best friends. The 10-year-old young man put his head to the door for a minute, closing his eyes. Suddenly, he remembered that he wasn't the only one living in the house. "Leo better be sleeping..." He mumbled under his breath before trudging up the stairs. He walked off to Leo's room and opened the door, his eyes softening for a minute at the sight of his little brother sleeping, the blanket covering most of his body, his head sticking out. He sighed before he closed the door and walked off into his own room, which was right next to Leo's. Nate shut his bedroom door and he took off his school clothing before changing into his Nightly T-Shirt and Black shorts, keeping his black socks on. He then climbed into bed, pulling the blanket up on him, staring up at the ceiling with a frown, lost in thought. /How can I take care of my little brother when I can barely take care of myself?/ He thought solemnly. /Mom, Dad, why did you have to leave us like that? I wish you were still here. I could really use your help with Leo right now.../ Blinking back warm tears, the exhausted boy turned over on his side and fell asleep.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Back in Leo's room, he opened his eyes and sighed. Thinking about what he heard earlier in the hall, his eyes filled with tears once again and he sobbed into his pillow. /Why...?/ He thought weakly and sadly between muffled sobs. /Why does it have to be me who goes through all of this?/


	5. 3 Days Until The Party

Leo sobbed loudly under one of the party tables. His brother had left him all alone at the restaurant again. When he wasn't looking, Nate and his friends took off, and the next minute he turned around, they were gone. "H-He always does that…" Leo sobbed miserably. "Why? Why…" The boy continued to cry. "Leo, you have to get up. Now." Fredbear whispered. "I-I can't…" Leo cried. "Yes you can. You can try to find a way out of here. You just have to move quickly. Now go."

The child whimpered, crawling out from under the table with fresh tears rolling down his cheeks. He sniffled as he walked out into the open. He froze when he saw the terrifying animatronics. Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie were all preforming. Fredbear was far away from them on another stage. He was turned off, of course, or at least for the time being. He saw a little girl jumping up and down excitedly while pointing at him, apparently gawking over him, and her mother was laughing and nodding. How could she stand being so close?

Feeling his adrenaline run, Leo turned and tried to sprint away, but he ran into someone in the process. They both let out a grunt as they fell down.

"I-I'm sorry!" Leo apologized swiftly as he wiped away his tears. He looked down, rubbing his ankle. "I'm so sorry! It was an accident, I swear!"

"Geez, dude," Huffed the other kid as they stood up. "Watch where your—wait…. Leo?"

Leo's head shot up at the familiar voice and he looked to see a young girl standing in front of him. She had Honey Brown hair tied up in a straight ponytail reaching the middle of her back, and beautiful lime green eyes. The girl wore a baby pink tank top with dark blue jean shorts and some red sneakers with white socks.

"R-Rachel?" Leo asked, dumbfounded.

"It is you! I thought I saw you wandering around here!" Rachel giggled as she held out a hand. "How have you been?"

Leo managed to smile as he grabbed her hand and was pulled up. "Okay" He stated.

Rachel was another female friend of Leo's from school. She was into sports. Soccer to be exact. She went to a certain stadium every day after school to practice her soccer skills. If he was good, Nate would actually let him go see her games with Iris and the others. He always thought that Rachel did amazing in every game, whether her team won or lost.

"So, are your parents back in town yet?" Rachel asked curiously. "I mean, do they have anything planned for your birthday in 3 days?"

Leo paused. Iris was the only one who knew the truth. He only hoped that she didn't tell Rachel and the others. Leo bit the inside of his cheek a little bit. "Umm, yeah, s-sure!" He riposted. "They haven't told me where I'm having it yet, so, I can't really say all that much… but wherever it is, you guys will have fun, I promise!" /Yeah,/ He thought sadly. /They'll have fun. They'll be laughing, and talking, and giggling, and hanging out while I'll be hiding under a table the whole time like a big coward./

"Cool!" Rachel said. "So… where's your brother? He didn't ditch you again, did he?" She asked as her smile fell.

"No. He and his friends got tired and went home, but I decided to stay here for a while longer, so, uhh…. yeah."

"Oh. Okay." Rachel knew that he was lying, but she didn't want to talk and talk about it. She knew how emotional Leo got when it came to talking about how his brother treated him. That's why she felt so bad for him.

"Well," Rachel started, and Leo looked up at her. "I'm here with my Uncle. So, maybe we can hang out here for a bit, and maybe afterwards get some food and ice cream?" She asked with a grin.

"Yeah!" Leo beamed, ecstatic. He never felt as scared here when he was with a friend. "That sounds great!"

Rachel giggled, "Okay!" She playfully and quickly touched his arm. "You're it!"

Leo laughed, "Hey, no fair!" The 5-year-old boy chased after his friend with a big grin on his face.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Thanks, Mr. Hills!" Leo called with a smile as he shut the door behind him after he got out of the car. Rachel was fast asleep in the back seat. "No problem, Leo!" Mr. Hills called back with a grin. "You're a good kid. Rachel will see you at the party!" "Kay!" Leo watched as Mr. Hills rolled up the window and put the car into drive before driving off down the neighborhood street and turning the corner with a loud 'SCREECHHH!'

The boy turned back to his house. The lights were still on in some of the rooms. /Oh no…/ Leo thought. He gulped and wiped the white mustache from his vanilla cone off his face with the back of his hand. Leo trudged over to the door and knocked on it, already certain that it was locked. In a minute, Nate opened the door, and Leo flinched at his harsh glare. "N-Nate," Leo gulped, "I-I can ex-HEY!" Leo let out a startled yelp as Nate grabbed his arm rather roughly and pulled him inside, slamming the door behind him. "Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, my arm! Arm!" Leo whimpered loudly as Nate dragged him into the kitchen, holding his small arm in a death grip. He then pushed him down on the couch.

Leo whimpered, sitting up and rubbing his sore, now slightly red arm. "Where the hell were you, huh?" Nate growled, seething with rage. Leo shrunk. "I-I," Leo stammered fearfully. "I-I was with Rachel and her uncle." "Wait, what!?" Nate exclaimed. "You were out with your friend and her uncle for two whole hours!? What did you tell them!?" "N-Nothing…!" Leo replied honestly. "Nothing, I swear!" "Liar! Did you tell them the truth about mom and dad?" "No!" "Did you tell them that we lived alone?" "No!" "Did you tell them that we have no parents!?" "NO! NO, I DIDN'T!" Leo was sobbing now. "I didn't… I swear, Nate… I didn't…" Nate sighed, walking away from his brother, running both hands through his hair. He bit his lip hard to the point where it started bleeding. His world blurred for a minute, and he quickly wiped his eyes and shook his head.

"N-Nate…?" Leo asked quietly, still crying. "I'm sorry… I didn't say anything, I swear… I would never say anything… I would never say anything…"

"Fine" Nate sighed. "You didn't say anything. I believe you."

Leo's crying ceased. "S-Seriously?"

"Yes… now quit crying like a 2-year-old and go to bed, you big crybaby. I need time to think."

Leo bit his lip. "O-Okay…"

Nate just sighed. He closed his eyes for a minute, deep in thought. Leo was about to run upstairs, but instead he turned around and ran over, hugging his brother, arms wrapping around his waist. Nate jumped, startled. He thought about pushing the boy away, but he found that he couldn't. The older boy just wordlessly ruffled his hair and Leo let go after a few more minutes, running upstairs and slamming his door behind him. The 10-year-old returned to his thoughts.

/Damn…/ He thought bitterly. /I don't know what to do anymore…/


	6. I Miss You...

A young boy jumped up and down excitedly. "I have a little brother! I have a little brother! Let me see! Let me see! Let me see!"

"Easy, Nate, easy," Chuckled a young man as he grabbed hold of his oldest son's shoulders softly. "Settle down. Stop being so jumpy, you'll scare the baby."

"Sorry…" Nate apologized sheepishly with a grin, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm just excited."

"I know you are. Honey," Said the man as he turned to his wife. "Can he hold him?"

"Of course he can" The woman riposted with a tired grin. "Just have him sit down and show him how to hold a baby properly."

Nate smiled as the baby boy was passed from his mother's arms to his father's arms, and finally into his arms. He held the human boy how his father showed him. "He looks so cute and tiny," Nate commented. He looked up at his mother. "Mom, what will you name him?"

"Aurelio. His name is Aurelio." His mother replied and winked, "Leo for short."

"Leo… I think I like it!" Nate grinned.

"We knew you would." His father said and the two adults began chatting with each other quietly.

Nate turned away and whispered, "Hey, little bro. I know you can't hear me but, I promise that I'll always be there for you and I'll always be a good brother. Just… put up with me when I'm a pain, okay?" The boy's heart skipped a beat when Leo grinned and reached out to touch his nose.

"Hey, don't get all mushy on me now." Nate teased with a chuckle. He continued to cradle his brother in his arms with a big grin.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Leo shot up in his bed, holding back a scream. The poor boy was drenched in cold sweat to the point where his shirt stuck to his back.

Sniffing, the boy gingerly wiped his tears away and climbed out of bed.

Leo peeked into Nate's room and saw that the older boy was sleeping soundly. /Good./ Leo thought. /That means that he won't hear me when I go downstairs to get a drink of water./ With that being said, the boy tip-toed down the stairs and into the kitchen. He huffed as he opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. He then began walking back toward the stairs, but paused as a certain room caught his eye. The room door was shut. The boy looked around before sighing and walking over, slowly opening the room door.

It was his mom and dad's room. He hasn't been in here since the funeral. It wasn't because he was too afraid, it was because he's been too sad to ever walk in.

He gulped as he entered the room. Everything looked the same. A Queen Sized Bed with Velvet Red Covers blanketed over it, some framed pictures of oceans, and horses, and meadows hanging on the walls, some beautiful lights hung around on the corners of the walls, a big window horizontally across from the bed with lace white curtains that were closed, and a small white desk next to that window with old, dusty, scattered papers all over with a crimson red empty chair in front of it.

Leo sucked in a shaky breath. He felt his blood run cold as he sat on the bed, fingering the soft fabric. The boy felt tears burn in his eyes. Abruptly, he glanced over at the small black nightstand at the end of what used to be his father's side of the bed. He picked up a picture and gazed at it.

The picture contained the family in the front room. His Mom & Dad were standing next to each other, his father's hands resting on Nate's shoulders. The-5-year old Nate was wearing a big grin as he held baby Leo close to him in the photo. They all seemed to be dressed up, as his mother was wearing a Royal Purple sleeveless dress with a Pearl necklace around her neck and some pearl earrings, her hair tied up in a braid. She wore some black high heels and Leo could see that she wore a little bit of pink lip gloss that shined in the picture. She was smiling at his father, apparently trying to contain laughter. His father was wearing a tuxedo with a black tie, and some black dress shoes. His bangs were swept to the side and his eyes showed excitement. He was looking down at Nate with a big grin. Nate, like their father, was wearing a tuxedo as well, except it had spaghetti sauce all over the shirt part of the tuxedo, some sauce on his face and his brown hair was all tousled and messed up. His brows were raised with a goofy grin and like their mother, he was trying not to laugh, too. Baby Leo was wearing a small powder blue shirt and tiny black shorts with white socks. Sauce was literally all over his shirt, shorts and socks, and he looked to be giggling his head off.

Back when Leo & Nate's parents were alive, when Leo was 2 and first saw that picture, he could clearly remember his brother walking over to him.

*Flashback*  
Leo stared curiously at the picture, confused about what was going on. He could barely make out anything that was happening.

"Hey there, little man!" Leo heard his brother say and turned to see Nate walking over in a Red T-Shirt and Black Shorts, white socks and black sneakers. His face and legs, and arms were caked with dirt. Obviously he had been playing outside.

Nate knelt down next to him, "Whatcha looking at?"

Leo pointed at the photo, "Big Brother, what's this?"

"Huh?" The 5-year-old brunette looked up at the picture and grinned, laughing a little bit. "Oh, that! Well, uh," He laughed a little more and rubbed the back of his neck. "Let's just say that the night in the picture, we were going to our dad's friend's daughter's concert, and we were getting ready, but we sort of…uh… struggled with getting you to eat a small snack before we left, so…that's how we got all messy."

"I wasn't too much trouble, was I?" Leo asked, and for a second, he looked anxious.

Nate shook his head nonchalantly. "Nah, you were fine." He stated coolly. "After all, you were only a baby! Anyways, let's head into the Kitchen. Mom and Dad have food prepared."

Leo grinned. "Okay, Big Brother!" Nate ruffled his mop of brown hair and the two walked out of the room together.

*End Flashback*  
After Leo became older than 2 years old, he no longer replaced 'Nate' with 'Big Brother'. He still called him that many times, but most times he called him by his name. Plus, he didn't know why, but after the funeral, he just felt so weird about calling him that. Maybe it was because he knew that after the incident, Nate hated him…

A few drops of water hit the frame and it took Leo a minute to realize that he was crying. However, once he realized that the salty tears were coming from him, he didn't bother stopping them, or trying to stop them .

Tears overflowed in Leo's brown eyes and he hugged the picture frame so tight to his chest, it hurt. He sobbed uncontrollably, small shoulders wrenching. "I miss you so much…" He choked, and cried even harder, forgetting about the world around him.


	7. 2 Days Until The Party

Leo moaned, slowly cracking open one eye. It took him a minute before he gradually opened the other. Wincing at the bright sunlight coming through his window, the 5-year-old boy glanced over at his clock, and gaped at the time; 12:15 P.M. How long had he been sleeping?

He winced again when he saw his doorknob rattle around and slowly turn open.

"Alright, he's in there." He heard Nate's voice as the door opened to reveal one of Leo's friends, a young boy.

"Thanks a lot!" The boy said and smiled, "Hi, Leo!"

Leo managed to smile. "Hey, Sean."

Sean had Bright Chestnut Brown hair and Beautiful bright icy blue eyes. His bangs were brushed to the side, just like they always were usually. Sean wore a Black T-Shirt with some jeans, white sneakers and black socks. A backpack was slung over his shoulder.

Nate glanced around as Sean entered the room. The older boy leaned on the door frame. "Hey, Leo." He uttered, and the said child gazed at him. "I'm gonna be out for a while with Chase and the others, so….stay here, got it?"

"Alright." Leo riposted nonchalantly. "Bye…"

Nate turned out of the room and quickly went down the stairs. The two boys heard him opening the front door and shut it behind him swiftly.

"Huh. He sure was in a big rush." Sean commented, scratching his head in wonder. "Wonder what for?" He shrugged. "Eh, whatever." He turned back to Leo. "So, dude, what do you want to do?"

Leo smiled weakly. "I don't know. Probably watch some T-V, or something?"

"Okay. My mom says I have to be home by 2:00, by the way."

"Yeah, alright. Just let me get dressed real quick."

The brunette got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. A couple of minutes later, he walked back out wearing a red T-Shirt, white shorts and green sneakers.

"Let's go." Leo said, and Sean could hear the sadness in his tone. "You okay, Leo?" Sean asked, concerned. Leo gave him a weird look, pretending to not know what he was talking about. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" He riposted. "Look, Leo, you don't have to hide it. You're upset about your brother, am I right?"

/And something else…/ Leo thought glumly as they reached the family room where the T-V was. He picked up the remote and stared at it as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. /…But I can't tell you that…/

"You wanna watch Fredbear and friends?" Sean asked. "Leo?"

"Huh?" Leo said, snapping out of his daze. "Oh. Yeah, sure. Sorry."

"...No sweat…"

The two five-year-old boys sat together on the couch and Leo flicked on the show. They watched it silently and awkwardly. He could have sworn he saw Sean smile at some parts. At least one of them were happy. Meanwhile, Leo was lost in his thoughts again. It was killing him, keeping the secret from Sean & the others. Especially Sean, who was his closest friend that he had, next to Asa. Maybe he should tell him….? No. Yes? He wants to, though. He wants to so badly. Honestly, he didn't see the big deal with it. He's known Sean every since they were babies, and he's grown to love him as a brother and trust him, surely it wouldn't hurt? After all, Sean would never do something as stupid as to tell the whole group and world the truth. Leo knew that. Leo knew Sean too well.

Leo licked his lips nervously, "Sean…?" He asked timidly.

"Mhmm?" Sean hummed in response, his eyes leaving the screen to look at Leo who turned the T-V off a minute later.

"I…uh…" Leo started awkwardly, rubbing his arm. "…Need to tell you something"

Sean's brow creased. "Tell me something? What?" He asked, confused. Obviously it was important.

"You know how I always told you about mine and Nate's parents being on business trips all the time?"

"Yeah…."

".….That was a lie. I lied. They're not on business trips all the time and not on one right now. They're…. dead. They died a long time ago when I was a baby" Leo blurted. It felt good to get that off his chest and actually tell someone else besides Iris, but worry still floated in his mind. What would Sean think?

Sean, not looking surprised, horrified, or even shocked, paused before saying, "…I know."

Leo's eyes widened and his heart pounded. "What!?" He exclaimed at his best friend. "You know!? How?! Did Iris tell you?!"

Sean frowned. "Oh, Iris knows, too? I didn't know that. …But no, she didn't tell me."

Leo sighed, relief flooding through his veins, he took a minute to calm down before looking back at him. "Then how did you know?"

The other brunette smiled awkwardly, "This might sound a little weird, but… kids with parents act certain ways, and kids with no parents act other ways. You don't have parents like the rest of us, so in some ways, you act a lot differently. That, and I've never seen them around this house once, and I've been in their room once or twice and saw the picture of the funeral…" He added solemnly. "So, I, uh, yeah, I knew. I'm sorry, Leo. But nobody else knows, I'm certain of it. I kinda wish that you told me so I didn't have to investigate these past few years. I mean, I know it's none of my business what so ever, but-"

"No." Leo interrupted. His voice was shaky, and tears burned in his eyes. "I should have told you. I should have told the others. But I couldn't. It's not that I didn't trust you, it's just…" He sniffed, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. "If the word ever did get out that me and Nate were basically without guardians, we'd get split up and get put into separate boy homes. I'd rather live with someone who hates me, but sort of looks after me anyways rather than be alone for the rest of my life until the day I die. Plus, I'd never see any of you guys again." Tears streamed down his cheeks and he sobbed, burying his face in his hands. "I-I'm so scared… wh-what if that does happen? I'll be alone!"

Sean chewed his lip, hesitant at first, but put an arm around him. "That won't happen, Leo. We'd never let that happen to you, you're our best friend." He smiled, "Promise!"

Leo's crying had come to a stop and he grinned at him with puffy eyes. "Th-Thanks, Sean." He said hoarsely.

Sean's smile turned into a grin and he nudged him in the shoulder. "No sweat! Now, come on! Let's go meet up with the others to play!"


	8. Vincent

"Hey, bro! Wait up!"

The purple haired young man turned to see his brother running toward him and smiled. His brother had dark brown hair and dark blue eyes.

"Hey, Scott. What's up? Were you running from Rosa? Did you make her mad again?" He teased.

Scott smirked. "Very funny. Rosa's at home. Anyways, you ready to head in? I need to work on a couple of things with you."

Vincent shrugged, "Yeah, sure. I'll be right in. You go on ahead."

Scott walked off toward the restaurant that read 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria'. Vincent sighed, looking up at the sky. It was slightly cloudy, giving off the impression that it was going to rain later on. /Aw man…/ He thought in exasperation. /I just got the car washed yesterday. …Oh well…/ Putting his keys in his pocket, he began to walk off after his brother.

"Vincent! Wait!"

Said young man turned, surprised to see a young woman walking over to him. She had pretty dirty blonde hair that reached her waist and beautiful bright green eyes. She wore a baby pink work dress with black high heels.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" She asked slyly.

Vincent blushed, "V-Vanessa-mph…" He didn't get to finish his sentence as his wife had cut him off with a kiss.

Scott was just about to walk in when he glanced behind his shoulder and saw Vincent & Vanessa kissing out on the street. He burst into laughter.

"Okay," Vincent panted as they parted from the kiss. "I need to get going now. I'll see you later." He said with a big grin.

"Alright," Vanessa said softly. "Bye, Vinny!" She gave him a peck on the cheek before jogging over to her car, getting in and driving off.

Vincent turned away and walked toward his brother, surprised that he was still there.

"Scott, what are you-" He began to question, but paused once he saw Scott's smirk. "What?" Vincent asked, confused. "What are you grinning at?" It took a minute, but realization hit him like a brick and he turned red. "Y-You saw…?!" Scott nodded and laughed his head off. Vincent rolled his eyes, "Oh, shut up!" He pushed his chuckling brother into the building so that they wouldn't be blocking the entry.

"Here, Vinny, let me give you a kiss!" Scott mocked once they were inside and laughed.

Vincent rolled his eyes,"Okay, Okay, it was funny. What, you don't do that with Rosa?"

"Not in public, doofus!-ouch!" Scott hissed when Vincent punched him in the shoulder. "What was that for?"

Ignoring his outburst, Vincent asked, "By the way, how much longer til you and Rosa get married?"

Scott paused as they reached his office, "I…I don't know. Probably a couple more months or so." He gulped,"I still have to meet her dad… aw man… what if he doesn't like me?"

"He will!" Vincent said with a big grin. "You'll be fine! You're a great guy, and an awesome big brother! Who wouldn't like you?"

Scott blushed, then returned his attention to the stack of papers in front of them.

"...Okay," Scott huffed as he handed the stack to Vincent. "Can you go deliver these to Marsha for me really quick? I promised her that I would get them to her."

"Okay. What's on them?" Vincent asked curiously.

"I'm not sure," Scott started gingerly. "But I think I remember her telling me that the papers aren't for her, they are for her sister. Remember Samara?"

"Yeah."

"Well… I think she's in an abusive marriage. Those are the divorce paperwork."

"Do you think she's okay?" Vincent asked, looking concerned as he peered at his brother over the small stack of papers.

"I don't know, bro," Scott sighed before smiling. "But Samara's strong, remember? She'll be alright. And hey, if you're so worried, why don't you ask Marsha when you see her? Anyways, that's all I have for you today. Don't let the door hit you on the way out." He said, smirking.

"Very funny!" Vincent yelled behind him as he left.

Vincent spotted Marsha in her office right away and entered the room.

Marsha had honey brown hair tied up in a braid and dark brown eyes. She was wearing a yellow T-Shirt with some jeans and brown boots. Marsha was reading a book at her desk. She was Rosa's best friend.

"Hi, Marsha," Vincent greeted with a smile, catching her attention.

Marsha grinned,"Oh! Hi, Vincent!" She gave her childhood friend a tight hug. "Good to see you!" She gasped. "Hey, is that the paperwork?"

"Yup! Here ya go." Vincent riposted as he handed Marsha the papers and the brunette organized them on her desk.

"How's Samara?" Vincent asked with a frown.

Marsha stopped organizing at the mention of her sister. She leaned against the desk.

"She's pretty good, actually," Marsha confessed with a big smile, causing Vincent to grin. "She's out of the hospital, all her bruises are finally healed, no more pain, she's feeling much better. That jackass is giving up so she can finally get away from him! Thank God for that. She's pressing charges, a fine of at least $1,000." She giggled. "My big sister's always been so aggressive. That's one of the many reasons I love her. …To continue, she's staying with a friend until he's packed and out of there. It's no longer his home."

"That's amazing, Marsha!" Vincent said with a big grin. "I'm happy for you and Samara! That asshole deserves what he's getting!"

"Thanks! So, I've heard from Rosa that Scott has to meet her father before he can even think of proposing. That true? Is Scott nervous?"

Vincent smiled awkwardly. "Uhh, yeah." He laughed a little. "Yeah, he sort of is. But he's feeling better now cause' I told him he's a great brother, and he'll be fine."

"That's good."

"...See ya later," Vincent grinned after a minute and Marsha bid farewell to him before he walked out of the office.

Vincent was casually walking around the restaurant, thinking about what he wanted to do with his time until 2:00. He checked his watch; 9:02. Yup, still a whole lot of time on his hands. Vincent sighed, running his hands through his purple strands. Suddenly, he stopped in his tracks. He heard a heart-breaking, earth-shattering sound. Sobbing. "But… who could be crying?" He wondered aloud.

Looking around, he couldn't see anyone at first, but once a small crowd of people passed by(not many people were there), he noticed a small boy under a party table, hunched over in a fetal position. Vincent frowned,walking over and kneeling down.

The child was immediately aware of his presence. He whimpered and backed away from him immediately, tears streaming down his pale cheeks.

Vincent's frown deepened. "I'm not gonna hurt you. It's okay."

"Wh-Who are you?" The boy choked out through his sobs.

"I'm Vincent. I own this place. What's your name?"

The brunette's eyes wandered around uncertainly before muttering something under his breath.

"Sorry? Didn't quite catch that"

"My name is Aurelio" He spoke, louder this time. "But everyone just calls me Leo." Leo added softly as his crying began to slow down.

Vincent smiled,"Do you like being called your full name or Leo better?"

"Leo." Leo replied shyly. "It's what I've been called my whole life."

"Okay then. Nice to meet you, Leo! You can call me Vincent."

Leo smiled a little bit.

"Do you think you come out from under the table?"

The boy paused, but nodded after a minute. Vincent backed up as he climbed out from under the table, luckily not hitting his head in the process.

"Atta boy." Grinned Vincent as Leo stood up in front of him. He then looked around. "Are you here with anyone?" He asked curiously. "Yes. My big brother." Leo riposted honestly.

"Oh. You're not here with your mom and dad, too?"

"My parents are out of town. My brother is looking after me." Leo stated gingerly.

"Really? How old is your brother?"

"10"

"10!?" Vincent repeated, shocked. "How… How old are you?"

"Me? I'm 5."

Vincent sighed. "Not that I'm very experienced or anything, but isn't it considered to be bad parenting leaving children home alone without at least a babysitter that young?"

Leo snickered a little, "My brother's tough. He doesn't need any babysitter." He then asked curiously, "Do you have a brother, Mr. Vincent?"

Vincent was surprised, but nodded. "Yes. A big brother. He's 4 years older than me."

"How old were you guys when your parents left you home alone while they were on a business trip?"

"Well, I was 6, and my brother was…" He paused as realization hit him. "….10" He looked down to see Leo smirking at him.

Vincent chuckled, bending down to him. "Alright, Mr. Smartypants, if you're here with your brother, then why aren't you hanging out with him?"

Leo smiled awkwardly. "He's with friends. Besides, we have a… complicated relationship."

"I see." Vincent nodded. /That still doesn't explain why he was crying./ He thought. /Well… there's probably a private reason for that./

Vincent was about to say something more, but abruptly he heard someone calling for the boy.

"Leo!"

Leo turned, and Vincent did as well. He noticed a boy with brown hair just like Leo's, and he had brown eyes as well. Three other boys were with him. They looked like they were ready to head out.

Leo turned back to him. "…Sorry," He said. "I have to go now." He smiled. "But I hope I see you again, Mr. Vincent! Thanks for talking with me!"

The boy gave the young man a tight hug, surprising him, but Vincent chuckled and hugged him back. "…Anytime, Leo."

Leo gave him a warm grin before running off to join his brother and his friends, and in a few minutes, they were gone. Vincent frowned. For some reason, he felt like he wanted to go after them.

"Vincent?"

Vincent turned to see Scott behind him who had seen the whole thing.

"Are you okay?" He asked. "What's with the way you were looking at those two boys?"

"I-I don't know…" Vincent sighed, looking back at the doors. "But for some reason, I feel really worried about both of them."


	9. 1 Day Until The Party

"NATE!" Leo sobbed as he pounded against the door of the Parts & Service Room. He & his friends had taken the poor boy to the worst restaurant in the world, and to make things even worse, they locked the horrified child in the Parts & Service Room, before walking away and laughing they're heads off.

"LET ME OUT!" He wailed. "PLEASE, NATE! I'M SCARED! NATE!" Of course no answer from his big brother. The brunette sobbed all the harder. "Please… someone help…"

The poor boy continued to cry his heart out, shaking all the while. Out of all the areas in Freddy Fazbear Restaurant, he hated the Parts & Service Room the most. It was filled with all kinds of animatronic heads, parts, arms, etc. He had hated it ever since he was little. However, he had been stuck in here before back when he was 2.

The young brunette could remember exactly how he sounded when he talked to his brother when they walked in…  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Leo looked up pleadingly at his big brother,"Nate, why are we here?" He whined. "I hate this place…"

Nate sighed. The 7-year-old boy looked more tired than anything else, and he really wasn't up to Leo whining and being the big baby he was.

"I told you," He riposted steadily. "I need to talk with Griff and the others. Plus, Iris's mom called me ahead of time and told me that Iris is gonna be here with Sean and Rachel. Why don't you go play with them for a while or something?"

Leo sighed and Nate gave him a small push.

"Okay…" He said reluctantly before running off to find Iris, Sean and Rachel.

"Hi, guys," Leo greeted with a small smile as he walked over.

"Hey, Leo!" Sean replied coolly with a grin.

"Hi, Leo!" Rachel greeted, excitedly. "Wanna play a game?"

Leo shrugged nonchalantly,"Sure, what game?"

"What about Hide and Seek?" Iris suggested with a grin.

Leo froze, but gradually nodded. He hated playing that game here. "Umm, alright."

"You, Iris, and Rachel go hide and I'll count." Sean said as he turned his back after a nod from each of them.

Leo bit his lip and his heart pounded as Sean's mouthed numbers rang in his ears. Iris and Rachel had already run off and found somewhere else to hide, and he was the only remaining one.

The young brunette looked up as his brown eyes clouded over and he gulped nervously once he read the big sign that read; PARTS & SERVICE.

He really didn't want to hide in there, but he knew that he didn't have all that much of a choice. Sean would be searching soon, and he would be able to find the boy so easily.

He huffed and felt his adrenaline run as Sean got down to 10, 9 & 8.

Leo quickly opened the door and ran inside, slamming it inside.

Breathing heavily, he found it strangely hard to breathe in the room. He glanced behind him and winced at the sight of the terrifying animatronic parts. Why did he even think to come in here again?

He pulled his knees up to his chest and waited.

He waited, and waited, and waited some more.

After a few minutes, his heart pounded. His friends should have found him by now. Why isn't Sean throwing open the door and yelling, "Gotcha!"?

Licking his lips nervously, the boy got up and tried to open the door, but much to his horror, he found that it was locked.

He tried a few more times, but it was still locked.

Leo's heart pounded even more and he began pounding against the door desperately.

"HELP!" The young boy sobbed. "PLEASE! SEAN! IRIS! RACHEL! NATE! I'M STUCK IN HERE! HELP ME! GUYS!"

After a few more useless attempts with no replies coming back, the boy began sobbing into his hands, crying until he could no more and the darkness enveloped him.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"...eo?"

The boy began to stir slightly with a small moan.

"LEO!" Yelled the voice.

Leo awoke with a jolt, gasping for air, breathing rapidly. The boy's heart ran miles a minute and he felt like he was going to just collapse once again. He glanced up and saw a familiar man knelt down in front of him while gripping one of his shoulders, and the door to the Parts & Service room open behind him. The keys were hanging in a slot in his belt.

"Geez, kid," Breathed the man. "How'd you get stuck in here and fall-?"

"Mr. Vincent!" Leo sobbed and hugged the man tightly, crying into his chest once he realized who it was.

Vincent was startled at first, but quickly frowned and rubbed the 5-year-old boy's back soothingly,"What were you doing in there?" He asked softly.

"T-Trapped," Leo choked,burying his face even deeper into Vincent's work shirt. "It was s-so dark and scary…" He sobbed even harder.

"Where's your brother?"

"At home. He had to deal with some things with mom and dad, so I went here on my own."

"All by yourself?" Vincent asked, shocked. "Not even with any friends?"

"Th-They were busy." Leo sniffled. "I-I'm sorry, Mr. Vincent!" The boy wailed loudly, shaking. Another tremor shook his little frame.

"You don't have to be sorry for anything, Leo," Vincent cooed, stroking his brown hair affectionately. "It's okay, I'm here now."

Leo squeezed him even tighter, burying his face in Vincent's warm neck.

Vincent became lost in his thoughts as he hugged Leo while the poor boy continued to sob.

/Why would parents let a 5-year-old boy go to a restaurant like Fazbears all on his own?/ He thought, confused. /Mom & Dad didn't even let Scott go anywhere on his own until he was 12 at least and me 13./ He frowned and rubbed Leo's hair a little more. /Something's up with this family. And something tells me I'm gonna be finding out what real soon…/


	10. A Not So 'Happy' Birthday

Leo gradually walked into the big restaurant. He was wearing his Black T-Shirt with 3 white stripes on it, black shorts and a pair of blue sneakers.

He was greeted by the smiling faces of his friends.

"Hey, Leo." Sean greeted. "Umm… nice party you got going here."

"Thanks…" Leo mumbled with a miserable frown. He heard Rachel whispering to Iris, but he really couldn't understand what they were saying, therefore, he didn't care.

"I wonder why his party's here?" Rachel whispered, shocked. "I mean, Leo hates this place the most out of all restaurants, and it looks like this party was just planned out the last minute! It's like his parents aren't even around or something!"

"Yeah…" Iris riposted, rubbing her arm with what looked like fear and nervousness in her green eyes. "Yeah."

Sean broke the silence,"So, when will Asa and the others get here?" He asked Rachel curiously.

Rachel shrugged, glancing toward the double doors. "They'll be here in-wait! No! What do ya know? There they are now!"

The whole group turned around and saw Eve, Asa, Hannah, Drew, Terry, and Aerial walking over with smiles.

Eve had bright Butterscotch Blonde hair with eyes that had a mix of silver and gray, but they mainly looked silver if you looked from a certain standpoint. Her blonde hair was tied up in a cute high ponytail. The blonde wore a short little bright pink dress and white flower sandals. She had a teal purse slung over her shoulder.

Asa wore a simple black T-Shirt with some white shorts and green sneakers. He scratched his neck nervously and ran his hand through his toffee brown hair, smiling, but his beautiful caramel brown eyes showed confusion.

Hannah wasn't really the type to dress up at all. Not for birthday parties, not for dances, even for Senior or Junior Prom in High School, her friends just knew she would go in a simple teal dress with black or white high heels, maybe even a purse if she liked.

That being said, she wore a rose red tank top with green shorts and black flip flops. She had wild, free, and reckless Hazel Brown eyes and unruly Copper Brown hair tied in a messy braid. Her knees and arms were caked with dirt. She played soccer with Rachel, so she got quite dirty in the games.

/Oh yeah./ Leo thought in slight realization. /There was a game a couple minutes before the party started. She probably just threw all that on the last minute./

Drew smiled at his friends, stepping out from behind Hannah.

The young boy wore a long sleeved green T-Shirt, some black pants and black white tennis shoes. Drew moved his Bombshell blonde bangs out of the way of his Russet Brown eyes, which were fixated on his shoes.

Terry wore a White T-Shirt with some jeans and orange sneakers. He had Platinum Black hair and beautiful Gold eyes that shined whenever the light hit them.

Aerial was most likely the one who dressed the most formal out of all of them. She was wearing a bright Red Velvet Dress with white OTK socks and some Black mary janes. Her hair was auburn, but it looked mainly red and it was in a ponytail reaching her waist. Her mint green eyes looked warm and kind.

Sean was the first to notice her formal attire and smirked.

"Jeez, Aerial, we ain't going to meet the President!" He teased. "And besides, even if we were, I don't think that outfit alone is enough. You'll have to try a lot harder than that if you wanna win people over."

Aerial turned red, and glared daggers at him. "Sean, you little-!" She tried to throw herself at him, but Rachel and Asa held her back. "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" She screamed as Sean grinned while laughing his head off, hiding behind Hannah who was giggling. Rachel and Asa looked at each other, laughing.

Leo grinned and laughed at this.

/Glad to see him smiling…/ Iris thought with a smile, blushing bashfully.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Leo sobbed, tears streaming down his pale cheeks, fallen on the ground in front of his big brother and his three best friends.

Iris and the others were standing quite some ways away from him, gazing at them with broken expressions. They wanted to help Leo, but they had no clue how to.

"Please stop…." The boy begged tearfully.

"Jeez, all he does is cry." Chase commented, he looked at Nate. "Your brother is kind of a big baby, isn't he, Nate?"

Nate smirked,"You kidding? It's hilarious! It's all he's ever done, and it's all he'll ever do!" He paused, his smirk growing wider. "Hey, I've got the perfect idea! Wanna help me, guys? Let's go take the little man to see Fredbear! He'll love it!"

Leo's eyes widened, and even more tears streamed down his cheeks. "N-No!" He gasped. "Please…!"

"Yeah!" Griffin agreed. "Let's go!"

Nate and the other three boys grabbed hold of Leo, and began carrying him over to the stage.

"Let go…!" Leo begged. "Please! I don't wanna go! Please!"

"How about you give Fredbear a big kiss!" Nate said, ignoring his little brother's pleas.

In the crowd, a young woman with blonde hair watched with wide eyes. With a turn, she sped off to go find her husband.

"On three!"

"Nate, *Hic* P-Please, no!"

"One!"

"Nate!"

"Two!"

"P-Please!"

"Three!"

"Na-!"

CRUNCH!

Everyone's eyes turned wide and they spun around to find the stage walls completely covered in blood. Some threw up in a corner, some fainted, some just stared at the sight, paralyzed with horror.

Leo's friends looked like they were going to be sick. Each of them stared at their limp friend in horror and terror.

"Oh my God…" Aerial whispered as her green eyes filled with tears and abruptly threw her arms around Sean, who was standing next to her, trembling, and buried her face in his chest, sobbing. Sean unconsciously put one arm around her as he stared, his own tears numbly streaming down his cheeks.

Eve cried uncontrollably and pulled Asa into a hug, who quickly hugged her back, crying himself.

Hannah, Terry, and Rachel just found themselves in a big group hug, all sobbing.

Iris was the only one not crying, and staring at her best friend numbly. After a minute, she burst into tears as well, and Hannah & the others invited her into the hug, which she accepted.

Nate's brown eyes filled with tears and immediately got up on stage, opening the mouth of Fredbear with the help of his friends. Leo's bloody body fell limply into his arms.

The older boy burst into tears, hugging his brother close, and his friends reached out and rubbed his back.

Vincent and Scott were pushed through the crowd and in front by Vanessa, and both of their hearts stopped. Vanessa hugged herself, trying to contain her tears. Vincent gazed in horror at Leo.

"Holy Shit…" Was all Scott could say before he pulled out his phone and called the ambulance.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Once the paramedics arrived, they immediately rushed over to Leo.

A young woman walked over to Scott, asking him if she could ask him a couple questions, which he nervously accepted and walked off with her.

All Vincent could do was stand numbly, holding Vanessa's hand, lost in his thoughts. He glanced up at the stage and saw the paramedics quickly lifting Leo onto a stretcher, and running off. He noticed that Nate was looking blankly after them and glared.

It was his fault. Leo might die because of him. It was all his fault!

Feeling anger run through his veins, the young man abruptly pulled his hand away from Vanessa's and began walking away.

"Vincent?" Vanessa asked. "Vincent!" She said again as she ran over and grabbed hold of his arm. "Where are you going?"

"Nowhere," Vincent growled. "I just have to go, alright? I'll see you later." He wrenched his arm away and stomped off, pushing past Scott who was walking back in the process.

Scott gave Vanessa a look, and the young woman just sighed shakily as she wiped away her tears.

"What did she say?"

Scott sighed, clearing his throat. "….We have to shut down."


	11. Anger

Vanessa sighed as she walked down the long halls of the hospital. She winced at the sights of sick and injured people. The young woman cleared her throat and continued to walk.

The blonde finally reached the room that Leo was staying in, and just as she was about to walk in, some children came walking out, shutting the door behind them. One 6-year-old bright redheaded girl looked up at her.

"Umm… do we know you?" The young girl asked curiously.

"Do we know you is right." One older boy repeated, standing in front of the younger ones. "Why were you just about to walk in Leo's room? I'm pretty sure he doesn't know you." He stated suspiciously.

Vanessa sighed, nodding. "You're right, he doesn't. He knows my husband." The boy looked at her even more weirdly, causing her to continue.

"He's talked to him before, alright? He found him crying one day and so he talked to him. I saw what happened. I just wanted to make sure he's alright."

The children looked down awkwardly.

"My name's Vanessa." Vanessa introduced herself. "I'm the wife of Vincent, the one who owns Fazbears with his brother. Who are you children?"

The auburn haired older boy introduced the others to Vanessa.

"And I'm Griffin." Griffin finished, biting his lip.

"Very nice to meet you all." Vanessa said with a small smile, but it quickly disappeared. "Is he okay? What I mean is, is he awake?"

"No." Iris said solemnly. "Not yet. He's in a coma right now. Worst part is, we can't even get Nate to stop torturing himself or leave the room for at least a glass of water or something."

The blonde sighed sadly,"Well, kids, he should be a little sad, shouldn't he? I mean, he did shove his little brother into the mouth of an animatronic."

"Wait, what are you saying!?" Chase abruptly snapped rather defensively. "Are you saying that Nate tried to kill his own brother!?"

Vanessa blinked, startled. "I-"

"Here's the thing, lady! He didn't mean for any of this to happen, alright?! It was supposed to be just some stupid prank, but it backfired! He didn't know that Leo would get stuck in there, and he sure as hell didn't know that the damn mouth would close down on his head and crush his frontal lobe! It. Was. An. Accident! He didn't mean to hurt the kid, or send him into a coma! So do me a favor, and quit acting like you know the whole story when you really don't! You don't know who Nate is!"

Vanessa recovered from her shock and glared at the children,"Even if that is so, the parents should have at least-"  
"They have no parents!" Sean blurted, furious.

Vanessa and the others gazed at him, shocked, including Iris.

"You know too, Sean?" The young redhead asked, dumbfounded, walking over to him.

"Y-Yeah. Leo told me himself about two days ago. He said that you knew, too."

"Hold up a sec." Ryan said, folding his arms. "You mean to tell us that Nate & Leo's parents are dead!?"

"He never told us…" Rachel said, sounding heartbroken.

"Well, it's not easy to say, y'know." Sean stated with a frown. "Don't you guys take it to heart, he even said that it wasn't about them not trusting any of you. They just couldn't take the chance of the word ever getting out."

"When did they die?" Chase croaked.

Iris hesitated, then mumbled,"..June 11th."

"Wonderful. Out of all days, it just had to be that one." Griffin growled.

Vanessa was confused and horrified at the same time. "Why?" She asked. "What's June 11th?"

"Nate's birthday." The group said in union.

Vanessa's green eyes filled with tears. "Oh my God…" She mumbled. "So you're saying he had to look after Leo for over 5 years straight?"

"No, he didn't have to," Ryan corrected, barely getting the words out. "He obviously chose to. Like we said, he didn't mean to hurt Leo. We didn't mean to. We're just a bunch of stupid 10 and 11-year-old kids who have no idea of what we're doing." He sighed. "And let's just say that I hope he doesn't die." The boy said, looking over into the room where Nate sobbed over his little brother.

/Oh my God…/ Vanessa thought, slowly backing up. /I have to go find Vincent!/

She ran off down the halls, leaving the children extremely confused.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Vincent gulped down some more alcohol in an effort to drink his sorrows away.

He looked down into the mug and clenched his fists, tears filling his eyes.

Leo doesn't deserve to die. He can't die! The boy was so sweet, and so innocent, and kind. It wasn't fair!

The young man glanced carelessly at his phone as it exploded with voice mails, mainly from Vanessa, and a few from Scott. He deleted Vanessa's and decided to listen to one of Scott's.

"Listen, bro, I don't know where you are right now, and I don't know what's up with you, but you need to come back right now! You've been gone for 7 fucking hours already in case you didn't know! And you're freaking V out with not returning her calls! I swear, if you're out there drinking, don't you dare do something crazy that'll get you arrested, you hear me?! I'm searching for you right now, and if I find you hung over, I'll have your ass! I'm worried about you, bro. Don't do something you'll regret!"

Vincent scowled as he switched his phone off. He shoved it into his pocket and grabbed his keys, leaving a tip at the bar.

He pushed past huge crowds of people, his fists jammed into his pockets. His purple eyes were fixated on the ground, lost in thoughts of anger, pain and misery. Mainly anger.

He glanced up at Fazbears Diner. He could clearly see that another party had already taken place there. The man noticed 5 main children playing around with each other.

Vincent smirked, he stuffed his hand in his pocket, pulling out a knife, and he walked over to the restaurant.

"...Let's get this over with."


	12. Miracles & Apologies

Scott paced back and forward while Vanessa sat on the red armchair of the hospital, impatiently chewing her nails.

Vincent abruptly appeared in the halls, walking toward them.

Scott was the first to notice and scowled at his brother, "Where the hell have you been!?"

"...Running some errands." Vincent riposted as Vanessa hugged her husband with a sob, and he kissed her.

"'Running some errands'." Scott mocked, but Vincent ignored him.

"Is Leo awake?" He asked.

"No," Scott sighed. "Kid's still in his coma."

Vincent scowled, eyes narrowing. "Where's his brother?"

"Why do you wanna know…?" Scott asked slowly.

"Because I want to talk with him."

Neither noticed Vincent holding a knife behind his back.

Vanessa sighed, "Vinny, I really don't think this is a-"

"Fine. I'll go find him myself." Vincent growled, pushing past the two.

"Vincent!" Scott yelled. "Come back!"

The young man stomped down the halls toward Leo's room, roughly pushing past some people.

When he opened the door to Leo's room, he froze, expression of anger disappearing, literally dropping the knife back into his back pocket.

There Nate was, fallen on his knees at Leo's bedside, sobbing while holding his little brother's small hand, weeping hard and whimpering apologies over and over again.

Vincent felt his heart break. He did feel bad.

/Of course he does, you idiot!/ His conscience yelled at him. /You would be doing the same thing if it were Scott in that bed!/

The young man sighed, swallowing hard. He slowly walked over and touched the young boy's shoulder, causing him to jump, and look up at him, startled.

"M-Mr. V-Vincent…" Nate choked.

"It's gonna be okay, kid," Vincent said in the softest voice he could muster, but Nate only shook his head, choking on a sob.

"N-No, it's n-not. I-I r-really m-m-messed up th-this time. Th-This time, I can't f-fix what I screwed u-up…"

"Kid…" Vincent breathed.

Both froze and they looked right at the heart monitor when they heard a flatline.

"No!" Nate sobbed. He cried, getting as close to his brother's bedside as he could. "Leo! C'mon! Open your eyes, please! Please wake up! You're all I-I have left! C-Come on, little bro! Stay with me! Please…!"

No response for a long while, and by now, Nate had cried as much as he could. He just looked down, a depressed look shining in his brown eyes. Vincent fought the urge to wrap the 10-year-old boy in a tight hug.

Abruptly, a miracle happened and Nate's head shot up as he heard Leo's gasp for air, some coughing, and the beeping of a heart monitor.

Nate grinned in relief, his shoulders slumping.

Leo looked around, and when his eyes fell on Nate, he croaked, "B-Big Brother…?"

Nate's grin grew wider. "Hey, little bro." He greeted. "Welcome back."

Leo's eyes filled with tears and he sobbed, "Nate!" He sat up and wrapped his arms around Nate's neck in a tight hug, and started to cry. Nate had already cried himself out, so he just hugged the younger boy tightly.

"I'm sorry," He whispered, stroking Leo's brown hair. "I'm so sorry. I never should of stuck you in that animatronic's mouth. I'm sorry for being so mean to you. I promise I'll never treat you like that again."

"I forgive you," Leo sobbed. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too."

Vincent smiled at the two brothers and when he turned, he saw Vanessa and Scott in the doorway. They were grinning at the reunion, but Scott ushered him outside.

"Adorable," Vincent said with a big grin. "I'm glad that Leo's alright."

"Yeah," Scott agreed, but his smile quickly fell. "Listen, bro, we gotta tell you something."

"Now?" Vincent asked, dumbfounded. "Is it so important that it can't wait until later?"

"It's pretty important."

Scott looked to Vanessa and nodded. Vanessa sighed as she stepped closer to her husband.

"It's about their parents."


	13. Truth

Leo leaned heavily against Nate, who sat next to him on his hospital bed, as they both whispered and grinned while Nate read through one of his books.

Vanessa sighed as she looked at the two through the window.

Vincent stepped behind her and squeezed her shoulders reassuringly.

"Come on," He said. "You said it yourself. We have to talk to them. It's now or never."

"I know." Vanessa nodded. "Let's go."

Nate & Leo looked up when they saw Vincent and Vanessa walk through the door.

"Mr. Vincent!" Leo cheered with a big grin, jumping off the bed, running over and hugging him.

"Hey, Leo." Vincent grinned. "How are you feeling, kiddo?"

"Great!" Leo grinned as he pulled back.

"I'm Nate." Nate said with a grin as he shook Vanessa's hand when Leo & Vincent walked back over. "Not 'Kid.'." He stated, sending a teasing smirk toward Vincent, causing him to laugh sheepishly.

"Okay, Okay." He chuckled. "Do you mind if we talk to you kids for a second?"

Both shrugged nonchalantly.

"Sure," Nate answered for the both of them.

"You might wanna sit down for this." Vanessa said slowly.

This caused Leo and his big brother to frown; the two looked at each other before hopping back onto the bed, Leo leaning into Nate.

"Is… everything okay?" Nate asked, dumbfounded.

Vincent sighed. "Listen. We need to ask you a question that is extremely hard to answer, but no matter how hard it may be, we need you to be completely honest with us, alright?"

"Uhh… okay, I guess."

Vincent decided to skip right to the chase. "Do you boys have parents or not?"

Nate's and Leo's eyes widened; Leo scooted impossibly closer to his brother.

"Where is this coming from?" Nate questioned incredulously.

"Please just answer, Nate."

Said brunette sighed, feeling Leo look up at him fearfully. He had to tell them the truth. What other choice did he have?

"No, okay?" He breathed, his heart pounding wildly in his chest. "We have no parents. We haven't had any for a really long time. They died in a accident back when Leo was a baby." He confessed, swallowing hard.

Vanessa was speechless, but Vincent was left astonished. He found the claim hard to believe when he heard it from Vanessa & Scott, but now that he was hearing it from the boys themselves, it was more alarming than anything. Two young boys, one 5-no, 6, and one 10 going on 11, alone for so long, sounded horrible.

"Y-You're serious….?" Vanessa asked softly.

"Yeah." Leo riposted softly.

Nate gulped nervously, "We… We didn't tell anyone about it because we couldn't take the chance of getting separated. So, we kept it a secret for a lot of years. I even kept it from my friends and Leo kept it from his friends."

Leo grinned sheepishly. "Umm… about that, Nate…"

Nate looked at him, recognizing that tone. "Leo…" He said slowly. "What did you do…?"

"Uhh… I kind of told Iris and Sean… and now Griffin & the others might know all about it…"

Nate face palmed himself, before sighing, irritation quickly fading. "It doesn't matter, I guess." He said sadly. "None of it matters now. The Bite already happened. The Police were there when the paramedics came. They'll be asking questions soon. We'll have no choice but to tell them the truth."

"Wh-What are you saying?" Leo questioned, alarm clear in his voice, beginning to shake.

"Leo, I think we have to be separated."

Vincent's purple eyes widened, and he saw tears appear in his wife's eyes.

"What!?" Leo exclaimed tearfully. "No, Nate! I don't wanna go! I don't wanna go with them! I wanna stay with you!" He whimpered, his hand clenching the bottom of Nate's Grey T-Shirt.

Nate sighed, "I don't want to either, but we really don't have much of a choice, little bro. Looks like we'll be living in boys homes for the rest of our lives."

The younger looked down, crystal tears threatening to fall from his brown eyes.

Vincent looked at Vanessa. She gazed at him tearfully. After a minute, he grinned and squeezed her hand. She sniffed and squeezed back, smiling, as if they were coming to a decision.

"...No, you won't," Vincent said slowly with a grin, and the boys looked up at him, confused.

"..Because we're going to adopt you two."

Nate and Leo's eyes widened, and they looked at each other, back at Vincent & Vanessa, to each other, and back to the couple again, as if they couldn't believe what the man had just said.

"Y-You're serious…?" Nate asked, astonished. "You're really going to adopt us? Seriously?"

"As serious as a heart attack." Vanessa chuckled happily.

"But… why?" Leo asked.

Vincent sighed, "Believe it or not, both of us know how it feels to be alone. We've actually been alone quite a few times in our own lives. Heck, if it hadn't been for Scott, I wouldn't be sitting here right now." He paused, smile appearing. "We don't want you boys to go through that like we did. Nobody deserves that, no matter who they are. You've experienced it long enough. It's time for you to have a family again. That being said, we love you like our own already."

Vanessa smiled, "So…? What do you say?"

Nate and Leo wore big grins. It was almost too good to be true. They would have parents again, they would have a real home again, they would get everything back!

Suddenly, Nate's smile fell.

Leo was the first one to notice this.

"What's wrong, Nate?" He asked, perplexed.

Nate sighed, "Look, all of this is… amazing, but… leaving would mean moving in with you, right? My friends are like family to me, and I just don't know if I can leave them behind like that."

Leo looked down, knowing that he felt the same way about his friends.

However, Vincent's grin remained. "No worries! We live in the same neighborhood as you."

"Wait, you do!?" Nate & Leo exclaimed in union.

"Yup. Just a block away to the right."

"How did you know?" Nate asked.

"When Leo left the restaurant one day. I wanted to make sure he got home alright. He's very percise about where he lives."

Nate glared at Leo, and the younger laughed awkwardly.

Nate rolled his eyes before looking back. He grinned. "Alright. We're in."

"YAY!" Leo cheered as he hugged Vincent & Vanessa, the couple hugging him back. Leo pulled his big brother into the hug as well.

Scott poked his head into the room with a grin. "So," He said, catching everyone's attention. "I guess you guys are my nephews now, huh?"

"Cool!" Leo cheered. "We have an Uncle!"

"And maybe an Aunt too, soon…" Vincent added with a smirk, and Scott threw him a warning glare as he picked up Leo.

Vincent laughed a little and cleared his throat, "Boys, this is Scott. My big brother, and your new Uncle. He's going to be taking care of you now and then, so be good for him."

"Alright." Leo & Nate agreed.

"Well," Scott said, setting Leo down. "Since these two are your sons now, we may as well get going and start transferring things right away. I'll help, and I'm sure Marsha can chip in a little as well."

"YEAH! LET'S GO!" Leo cheered, jumping onto Nate's back, causing Nate to smirk at him.

Nate began running down the hospital halls at a fast pace, Leo barely hanging on.

"Hey! Nate, slow down!" Leo yelled, brown eyes wide.

"No way! Brace yourself, little bro!" Nate teased with a smirk as he ran even faster.

Leo shivered, his arms around Nate's neck squeezing tighter, but he was grinning.


	14. Epilogue

Leo bit his lip, grunting as he tried to reach something from his tall shelf, but no avail.

Outside in the hall, Nate was carrying his last box of stuff, but heard Leo struggling, so he put it down, peeked in, and laughed a little.

"Need some help?" He asked, leaning against the doorway.

"Kinda…" Leo admitted, blushing sheepishly.

The older boy walked in and gave his little brother a boost, and Leo got as close as he can, reaching out for some stuffed animals. Unfortunately, the 6-year-old grabbed the shelf and pulled too hard, causing it to break and land on top of the dresser, which ended in Nate falling down hard on the ground, landing on his stomach, Leo falling on top of him, and a bunch of stuffed animals landing on top of both of them.

"Hey, bro." Scott grunted as he put down the dresser in the kitchen in front of Vincent & Vanessa. "Do you just want this placed anywhere in your home?"

Vincent shrugged, "Yeah, of course. We've got plenty of room anyways."

"Alright." Scott said. "I'll be right back." He grunted, walking away from them, passing Marsha in the process.

"Hi, Scott!" Marsha greeted as he walked out.

"Hey, Marsha!" Scott called in response.

"What's up, Marsh?" Vincent asked with a smile, holding his wife close.

"Well," Marsha huffed. "We've got all the other rooms cleared out, and my boyfriend is dropping off the stuff to your house right now."

"Oh, great!" Vanessa breathed with a big grin. "That's good news! I'm so glad everything else is done."

"Yeah." Vincent agreed. "The only two rooms that are left is..-"

CRASH!

"What on Earth!?" Marsha exclaimed, startled. "What was that?!"

"I don't know," Vincent said as he pushed past the two women. "But I hope the boys are alright!"

Nate let out a grunt as Leo and the stuffed animals landed on top of him. Moving some out of the way, the two brothers gazed at each other; they burst into laughter as they slowly sat up.

"You okay, bro?" Nate asked, still laughing a little bit.

"Yeah." Leo giggled. "I'm fine!"

The two looked over as the door slammed open and they heard the shocked voice of their father.

"What happened in here?" Vincent asked, astonished.

"Are you two okay?" Vanessa asked in a rush as she knelt down and cupped both boys' faces. "I don't see any scratches. You look okay. Are you okay?"

"We're fine, mom." Nate said as he pushed her hands away. "Stupid shelf just collapsed and the stuffed animals fell on us. We're okay."

"Oh, Thank God for that." Vanessa breathed.

"Don't go trying to get stuff at tall heights like that again, alright?" Vincent advised and the two boys looked at him. "You're lucky the shelf hit the dresser. It could have hit both of you in the head hard and given you a concussion. If you need help, just ask me, or your Uncle Scott, or Marsha."

Nate and Leo looked down, now feeling bad.

"Sorry, dad." Nate apologized sheepishly.

Vincent smiled, "That's alright. Just be careful from now on, okay?"

The two smiled back at him.

Abruptly, Scott appeared behind Marsha, breathing heavily.

"Guys!" He panted.

Vincent, Vanessa & Marsha spun around.

"Scott!" Vincent exclaimed. "What happened? You look like you've seen a ghost or something!"

"Come downstairs. I need to show you guys something." Scott glanced at Leo & Nate, "…Alone."

"What's up?" Marsha asked, bewildered.

"You'll see."

The three adults glanced at each other as Scott walked back downstairs.

"Okay," Vincent sighed, turning toward his sons. "Nate, help your brother clean out the rest of his old room, okay? We'll just be talking with Scott about private things. I'll call you down when it's okay."

Nate nonchalantly shrugged wordlessly, and the three left the room, shutting the door behind.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Oh my God," Vanessa sighed, her arms folded as she stared at the newspaper.

"PSYCHO KILLS 5 CHILDREN AT FAZBEAR'S PIZZARIA. KILLER UNKNOWN. PARENTS DEVESTATED. BODYS NOT YET FOUND. DINER WILL BE CLOSED UNTIL FRIDAY MORNING WHEN EVERYTHING IS SORTED OUT."

"Who could do such a thing…?" Marsha croaked, sadness shining in her eyes. "Those parents must be heartbroken to lose a child like that. And those poor kids… what kind of monster would put them through such torture?"

"I don't know," Scott sighed. "The only good news is that we don't have to be shut down; we're reopening on Friday. But still… this doesn't fix psycho has to be found and killed. He has to be."

Vincent was speechless. He couldn't believe it. The young man slowly walked away from them, lost in thought.

He did this. He killed the children. He deserved to die. It was just as Marsha and Scott said; he was a monster. A cruel, sick, twisted, demented monster. He was cold and sick with shame, and disgusted with himself. He hated himself. How could he do this? To kids! Innocent kids who never did anything to harm him. Some tears rolled down his cheeks and he quickly wiped them away.

"Vincent!"

Said young man jumped, startled. He looked to his brother in front of him.

"You okay, bro?" He asked, confused and concerned.

You should hate me….

Vincent nodded. "Yeah. Y-Yeah, sorry. What did you say again?"

I don't deserve your concern…

"Marsha's boyfriend got everything to your house. Call the boys down. It's time to go."

Or love…

"Daddy!" Leo cried happily as he hugged the young man tightly. Vincent gave a forced smile and rubbed his hair.

Or compassion…

"You okay, dad?" Nate asked as he hopped down the last of the stairs, backpack slung over his shoulder.

Vincent grinned,"Yeah, buddy. Just head out to the car, alright? I'm sure your friends are waiting…"

"Okay." Nate gave him a hug before running off.

Or even loyalty…

"You ready to go, sweetie?" Vanessa asked sweetly as they walked out the door.

"Yeah." Vincent riposted and froze when Vanessa gave him a long kiss on the lips.

But even if that is so…

Vincent sighed, walking down the halls of his home. He looked into Leo and Nate's new shared room. Both were on Nate's bed. Leo was fully leaning into his big brother, head resting on his shoulder. Nate held his brother close with one arm, and another resting over his stomach with a book in his hand.

I love you. I want to protect you. I don't want to lose you. And I won't lose you.

He pulled the blanket up close on his sons and sat on the bed for a minute, staring at their adorable sleeping, relaxed faces. He then kissed them both on the head.

Even so… if you found out what I am…

Vincent changed into his nightly T-Shirt and glanced at Vanessa. He moved her blonde bangs out of her face and gave the sleeping young woman a soft kiss on the lips, causing her to smile in her sleep.

If you found out who I am… What I did…

Vincent gazed up at the ceiling with tear filled purple eyes.

Would you still love me?

He felt his tension go down slightly as Vanessa rolled on her side and wrapped her arms around him.

I...I really don't want to think about that right now. I just want to enjoy having you around before I lose you all.

Vincent leaned into her touch, his eyes beginning to feel heavy.

On the hand… I'm sorry…

Vincent closed his eyes.

I'm so sorry.


End file.
